Never In My Wildest Dreams
by xJessx363
Summary: Bella Comes Home with a secret, But how many friends does she really have? Never In Their Wildest Dreams did they expect for life to take the twist and turns in store. ALL HUMAN AH Cannon Couples. BxE, EmxR, JxA, CxEs


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All recognisable Content is peoperty of the owners.**

**Never In My Wildest Dreams**

**Chapter One**

**BPOV**

My hand shook as I read the word. That one word that meant my life was going to crumble around me. My body wracked with sobs as I flung the little white stick across the room ... it hit the door of the bathroom and came hurtling back to me across the floor. My whole word felt like it was collapsing around me this wasn't right I can't believe he still has a claim on me. I rocked myself back and forth slowly as my sobs changed in speed.

"Bells?" my dad's voice penetrated the thin wood of the bathroom door. My sobs must have alerted him to the fact that something was wrong. I heard the door being unlocked, but there is no way I can face him. Not after this! He will be so mad at me!

**CHPOV**

My daughter's heart breaking sobs filled my head and I didn't hesitate to get the key and promptly open the door. I don't know what I expected to see but it certainly was not the broken little girl sat on the floor with her back pressed against the far wall, her face hidden in her knees. It's almost like she doesn't want to look at me. Why?

I slowly walked closer eventually folding to my knees, ignoring the disturbing crack, and sitting about Three feet away from my daughter, watching as she sobbed and trying to figure out why. I saw a white stick lying on the floor next to her. I hesitantly picked it up and looked at it. My heart broke the second I saw it.

"NO... NO! This cant be happening... not to my baby girl! She didn't do anything... HIM! I will find him ... hunt him down if I have to ... Then KILL him! And I will enjoy every second of it! She is my little girl!"

"Daddy? Say something Daddy. You're scaring me."

**BPOV**

My dad's Glare turned threatening, for the first time in my life I was scared of my dad.

"Daddy? Say something Daddy. You're scaring me." He looked at me and his face was heartbroken. I can't believe I had let him down like this. He silently lifted me and took me to my room and cuddled me up in blankets ... just like when I was a child he curled himself around me and in that moment I knew despite the setbacks that everything would turn out ok. For both me… and my baby.

Two Days Later

School. This was not going to be fun. Despite my problems I was the new girl, the new flesh for the monsters to feed on ... ok that was a little far but ... my train of thought cut short by the urge to throw up I tried to swallow it down as my dad entered the kitchen.

"Morning Bells" he said cheerily "I spoke to the head teacher to let her know of the umm situation" I sighed and smiled ... at least I was not showing yet... All I had to do was keep to myself there was no way that was going to be easy ... who was I kidding! This is going to hell!

"I better run pops." I said. I had decided to walk to school today as it was not far from my house and let's face it, I needed the fresh air after my break down this morning.

All in all, I actually wasn't too pessimistic about starting class, maybe it would return some normality to my life. I nervously walked in to the office and up to the desk.

"Hello?" my small voice caught the woman's attention that was behind the desk seemingly absorbed in her gossip magazine. Despite her look of... how should I put it?... let's just say she looked different, she was then handing me my schedule and letting me know I could be up to 5 minutes late to my lessons in the first week of being here. I took a closer look at my schedule outside under the canopy of the reception area.

_P1 – Psychology – Class 5b_

_P2 – English Language – Main 9_

_Break_

_P3 – Art Textiles – A1_

_P4 – Psychology (Gym replacement) – Class 5b_

_Lunch Rotation 2_

_P5 – Free _

_P6 – Free_

Looking at my timetable made me pretty happy purely because I didn't have to do gym *queue happy dance in my head* and I also have Art Textiles which I did back in Arizona and I was pretty good at it if I do say so myself. I was walking blindly trying to find class 5b when a girl came up to me and said "Hey, I'm Angela. I love your T-shirt. You look a little lost can I help you?" I smiled at her exuberance.

"Actually can you show me to 5b?" she looked at me and giggled pointing to the door behind me and I blushed "thanks" I said over my shoulder as I walked into the class room surprised to be the first one there. I took a seat at the back smiling at the friendly looking teacher at the front as she came to the back handing me a text book and binder with some papers in. By the time she had got back to the front of the class the other students were filing in to the class in a not very organised manner... Here we go...

**Hey, It's good to be back, Please read my Profile for MIA messages and a link to my Website. A Huge Thank You to my AMAZING Beta –xEmmax843x**

**Question 1 – What is your Favourite Scent to Wear?**

**My Answer – If it is a Celebrity Fragrance – Brittany Spears: Fantasy**

**If it is just a scent – Vanilla**

**See You Soon**

**Jess x**

**Words = 974**


End file.
